Viridi's Domain
by Stella6
Summary: Lady Palutena is under the control of the Chaos Kin and Pit's forced to live with Viridi and the Forces of Nature for the time being. Here's a new, and slightly more shippy, take on the time Pit spent at Viridi's Temple.


***BEWARE OF SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME!***

**Hello all. This is my first Kid Icarus fanfiction. This idea stems from the part of the game where Palutena is being brain washed by the Chaos Kin and Pit's forced to have Viridi take over. **

**I personally feel like that fact was just kinda glossed over in the game. I mean, Pit and Viridi were meeting for the FIRST TIME and practically living together for a while. Was it **_**really**_** as quick and casual as they made it out to be? Well, for those of you who, like me, wanted more *shipping* on that, this fic is for you~**

**There will be some game dialogue present with some of it being changed, altered, or moved to better fit the situation. I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Aaaaugh!" Pit yelled after having collided with a barrier surrounding Lady Palutena's temple, sending him flying backwards in midair.

"Opps! I forgot to mention." Viridi said, trying to suppress her laughter. "Her temple is protected by a force field."

"You _totally_ set me up!" Pit yelled, mentally scolding himself for not having suspected it.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Come on, Pit." Viridi said, as she began to pull him from battle in the same way Lady Palutena did, though with an added flurry of leaves.

"Wait, 'come on?'" Pit wondered out loud, as he was suddenly swept away from Lady Palutena's temple.

* * *

"Ouch!" Pit cried, as he landed on his rear at a location he was unfamiliar with. He got to his feet and looked around.

It looked, from his memory, similar to the Reset Bomb forest. The purple colored vines and branches emerged, surrounding what seemed to be a large tree. It appeared as if a Reset Bomb had been dropped on the area around the tree, with it being left completely undisturbed as the vines encased the surroundings. Pit turned around. Seeing the clouds, he knew he was still in the sky. Looking down, he seemed to be on a huge piece of floating earth that held the tree in the sky.

"What happened here? Is this…?" Pit wondered to himself before hearing a voice calling out to him.

"Over here, Pit!" It was Viridi's voice. Pit turned and saw her standing in front of the tree trunk and ran up towards her.

"Viridi, what is this?" Pit said, staring up at the tree. Viridi rolled her eyes.

"What do you think it is?" she asked. "Obviously, it's the base of operations for the Forces of Nature."

"So, is this…where you live?" Pit asked, still looking around.

"Yep!" she grinned her confident smile, putting her hands on her hips. "This is my temple. Come on in." The tree trunk suddenly revealed a large door and the two walked in.

The inside was a sharp contrast with the exterior. The floor and walls were a red color, with grass, tree branches, and vines seemingly growing from them, respectively. Looking towards the center where a long hallway appeared, it looked as if a tree was growing in the center of the temple, with part of the tree trunk, branches, and leaves visible. It became hard to tell if the tree was on the inside of the temple or the outside. The temple even had a "door" like Lady Palutena's, though it was surrounded by branches, and apparently didn't close, with light, possibly from the sun, shining through it.

"Wow, this place is pretty neat." Pit said.

"Think so? Well, glad you like it," She said, casually. "It _would_ be bad if you didn't since you _will_ be staying here for a while."

Pit was silent for a second.

"Wait…WHAT?!" he blurted out. "Here?!"

"Well you've still got to prep for battle." Viridi said, smugly. "Like it or not. I'm taking over Palutena's duties."

"You're joking right?" Pit asked, sounding concerned. Viridi shot him a glare.

"Hmph. I told you. Anything Palutena can do, I can do better!" she replied. "Just look around you." Pit did as instructed and immediately understood.

"Wow! Everything I need is still here." He said. Viridi's temple had pretty much the same layout as Lady Palutena's. Her Arms Altar to buy and choose weapons, a place to practice using any new weapons he found; it was all there. Pit looked back at Viridi.

"I guess I didn't give you enough credit. You're kind of awesome, Viridi." he said.

"Do you have to be such an insufferable suck up all the time?" Viridi rolled her eyes. "It won't get you anywhere with me. My only concern is taking down Hades."

Pit was slightly confused, not really knowing what she'd meant by that, but decided not to say anything just yet.

Viridi continued. "Anyway, you can equip weapons here just like always. And I'll be in charge of your powers. Got it?"

"Got it." Pit replied.

"Good. Now I'll show you around. It'd be a pain if you got lost in here." Viridi said, and began to guide Pit around her sanctuary, first stopping at her Arms Altar.

"So this is where you'll find all of your weapons," Viridi began explaining. Though, she was so caught up with it, near gloating at the fact that she was able to obtain them, that she failed to notice that, for the first time that day, Pit seemed not to be listening to her. In fact, he just seemed to be staring at her.

It wasn't until now that Pit fully realized; this was the first time he was technically meeting Viridi. Sure, she'd displayed her astral projection before him a couple of times before, but those times were during serious moments. The first time he'd just seen her first Reset Bomb explode and was focused on what had just seconds before been a field of battle between the humans. The second, that same day, he'd just beaten her commander, Cragalanche, and was pretty worn out from the fight. Even when he'd first seen her outside moments ago, he was too caught up in the moment of everything that was going on. Needless to say, he hadn't really been trying to examine her appearance those times. Now he was.

Unlike Lady Palutena and some of the other gods Pit had met, who resembled adult humans, Viridi, much like himself, resembled a child. Though, this didn't shock Pit, due to certain remarks Hades had made before. She was slightly shorter than him, but not by much, and her blonde hair was so long that it nearly reached the floor. Her red, purple, and magenta colored dress was covered in vines that looked as if they had grown directly from it and she had sandals that seemed to be made of tree bark and leaves. She also wore a flower with numerous thorns protruding from it in her hair and had, what Pit labeled as a something like laurel crown, but made of thin vines and ending in several curled thorns. Pit winced at the thought. It didn't surprise him that someone with her personality would just casually wear thorns in her hair, even if she was the goddess of nature. What did somewhat shock him was her overall appearance. Above all, Viridi was…quite pretty.

The young goddess had an undeniably cute face with bright golden eyes that complemented her shiny hair and was quite petite. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and gave off a royal appearance. She arguably looked a bit like a princess.

Thinking about it to himself caused the young angel's cheeks to redden slightly, but seeing her now in person, he never expected that Viridi of all people would turn out to be pretty. After all, it's hard to imagine anyone who's constantly teasing you or who wipes out an entire battlefield as pretty. In fact, it was hard to believe that this goddess was the one who did the latter. It was hard to imagine that the commander behind Cragalanche, Phosphora, Arlon the Serene, and the entire Forces of Nature arsenal, was this little goddess. This little _cute_ goddess.

"Pit? Pit! Hey!" Pit snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Viridi's voice.

"Huh? What?" He blurted out, obviously unable to hide the fact that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Viridi asked in an annoyed manner. "Geez, I take the time out of my _very_ _busy_ schedule to show you around, and you can't even pay attention?"

"Sorry, Viridi. I was just…thinking about something else." Pit said.

"Oh really? What could you possibly be thinking about?" Viridi asked, hands on hips.

"It's just, I kinda just realized this is the first time we've really met in person." Pit said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You're…really pretty."

Pit, being the thick angel he was sometimes, probably didn't think much of what he'd just said. After all, he'd complimented Lady Palutena plenty of times before. However, this time, the goddess on the receiving end didn't take it in the same way the goddess of light would have.

"T-There you go being a suck up again." Viridi said, turning her head slightly to hide the red color that was rushing to her cheeks.

"Huh? But I wasn't-" Pit began, before Viridi interrupted him.

"I already told you; that won't get you anywhere with me." she said, still avoiding facing him.

"Then what will?" Pit slightly mumbled, folding his arms as he pouted.

"W-Whatever! Just…show yourself around!" Viridi exclaimed, turning her back and beginning to walk off.

Pit stared at her for a second before turning around himself. "Geez, what's with her?" he wondered out loud. Before he could even take a couple of steps, his stomach began to growl.

"Aw man! Right now?" Pit asked aloud. He turned back around. Viridi was halfway across the room.

"Uh…Viridi?" Pit started, slightly nervously.

"What is it now?" she asked, a bit of irritation in her voice.

"It's just that…well…" Pit chuckled nervously. "Can I have something to eat?"

Viridi groaned before asking, "Is food the only thing you _ever_ think about?"

"Come on, cut me some slack! I haven't eaten anything in three years!" Pit said, in a somewhat whining tone.

"You didn't even know that until earlier." Viridi said, before adding, "Fine, fine. It's almost time for dinner anyway. I was actually on my way to fix it just now."

"Really?!" Pit asked, excitedly. Viridi smiled to herself at his childlike excitement, but made certain that it didn't reflect in her tone.

"I'll call for you when it's done. For now, get rested up." She said as casually as she could, before exiting her main hall.

"Thanks Viridi. I'll be at your Arms Altar." Pit said, heading in that direction. He then thought to himself: "_Wasn't she just mad at me a second ago? Viridi's acting really weird for some reason…_"

Luckily for Pit, Viridi wasn't actually mad at him, though, unfortunately for the young angel, he had been unable to identify it as her inner _tsundere_ coming into play. As Viridi walked towards the kitchen, the words Pit had spoken, that'd been floating around in her head since he said them, came back to Viridi.

"_You're…really pretty." _Her face flushed just thinking about it.

"Pit, that idiot! What'd he have to go and say that for?! As if he really meant it, anyway." She complained, shaking her head. "_Geez, what am I letting it get to me for_?" she thought to herself.

Unlike vice-versa, Viridi had been well able to see Pit in the past as one of the benefits of being a goddess and, though she'd furiously deny it to anyone else, had finally admitted to herself that she found the young angel to be rather handsome himself and just barely noted him as a respectable warrior. Soon after the incidents at the Aurum Hive and Aurum Brain three years ago, where she'd helped Pit out by lending some of her troops as well as saving his life, Viridi had been trying to convince herself that Palutena's accusations regarding her feelings for Pit were untrue. She'd only been helping Pit so he could get the Aurum out of the picture. She'd nearly convinced herself, right around the time Palutena went psycho, only to have Pit show up again after all this time. Only to have him stay at her temple. Only to have him call her pretty. Pit sure wasn't making this easy on her.

"_Snap out of it Viridi! Why do you care if he meant it or not? It's not like you wanted him to, right?_ _It isn't like you…like him or anything._" Viridi thought to herself. "Because I definitely **DON'T**!"

With that, she entered the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Dinner's ready, Pit." Pit heard Viridi say through telepathy.

"Sweet!" Pit celebrated to himself. He dashed out of the Arms Altar and back to the main hall where a light shone over a door, presumably to the kitchen. He pushed the doors open.

"Huh? It's Arlon!" Pit said, upon entering the room. The lunar being sat at the table opposite to the side Pit stood behind with a cup in hand. Viridi stood at the counter with her back to both of them.

"Indeed, Young Master Pit." Arlon greeted, formally as ever. "Have you forgotten that I am a part of the Forces of Nature?"

"Are the others here, too?" Pit asked, taking a seat in front of him.

"Mostly." Viridi answered, before calling, or rather summoning, Cragalanche. A light shone down, accompanied by a tornado of leaves, with Cragalanche appearing next to where Pit sat.

"Hey! Cragalanche!" Pit greeted. The large bolder stared back at Pit. Pit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Officer Cragalanche is of a few words, as you may know." Arlon said. Pit nodded.

"What about Phosphora?" he asked.

"Well, you know her. She doesn't stick around in one place for too long." Viridi explained. "So she isn't here at the moment."

"Miss Phosphora _is_ always welcome, of course." Arlon said as if to reassure Pit, who nodded again. Viridi joined the two and sat down at the head of the table.

"So, what's for dinner Viridi?" Pit asked expectantly. Viridi smirked.

"Ta-da!" she sang as she spread out her arms and a buffet of food appeared on the table.

"Wait, is this…?" Pit wonder aloud as the food appeared. There were hamburgers, melons, apples, sushi, doughnuts, meat, and cake, as well as an unfamiliar assortment of vegetables, covering the table. Pit stared in amazement and awe. "It _is_!"

"Yep." Viridi said, still smirking. "All that junk Palutena makes for you, right?" she asked as Pit started grabbing and eating as much as he could. Arlon chose one piece of food and began to eat it with a fork and knife.

"This is great!" Pit said. "It's like…the best I've eaten in ever!"

"Eat up all you want." Viridi said.

"You mean it?!" Pit asked, mouth full of food. Viridi nodded.

"You're gonna need all your strength for tomorrow." Viridi said, chewing one of her own vegetables. "I've got a plan to save Palutena."

"Seriously?! You do?!" Pit exclaimed in shock and joy. "What is it?" Viridi shook her head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Just eat for now." She said. "You've been through a lot today."

"You're the best, Viridi!" Pit grinned, with his mouth still full. Viridi rolled her eyes.

"Saying with your mouth full sort of takes away some of the intended compliment." She said.

"Sorry." He said, still muffled.

"Whatever." Viridi said and resumed eating, but kept an eye on Pit. Despite how annoying he could be, she still found his behavior childishly cute sometimes.

The three went along eating for a minute or so before Viridi noticed Pit staring at Cragalanche out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Viridi asked.

"It just…does Cragalanche…_eat_?" Pit whispered somewhat, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like he has a mouth or a stomach." Viridi replied.

"Soooo, why do you summon him?" Pit asked.

"Just because he can't eat doesn't mean he can't join us for dinner!" Viridi said rather loudly. Arlon nodded in agreement. Pit realized his comment may have sounded insensitive.

"Err…sorry, you're right…" he said, before turning to Cragalanche. "Sorry about that Cragalanche."

Cragalanche maintained his usual expression but seemed to make a nodding motion as best as he could with his limited movement. Pit grinned.

"Guess that means we're still solid, right? Get it, _**"solid"**_…like a rock…?" he laughed. Everyone groaned at the joke.

"Just shut up and eat, dweeb." Viridi said.

"Hehe…right…" Pit agreed, biting into a hamburger.

* * *

After dinner, Viridi led Pit to room away from the main hall he'd familiarized himself with earlier.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the time being." She said, opening the door and tuning on the lights.

"Woah! This place is awesome!" Pit exclaimed, while dashing into the room. The room was similar in color to Viridi's main hall, with the Forces of Nature symbol on all of the walls and ceiling plus a large bed against a wall. Etched into the sheets was Pit's name in vines. Otherwise, the room was basically empty, but the bed alone impressed Pit.

"Woah! Cool, it's got my name on it and everything!" Pit said, running towards the bed and jumping onto it.

"Like it?" Viridi smirked.

"Totally! What's this stuff made out of, anyway?" Pit asked, running his hand across the bed. "It's so smooth."

"Silk." Viridi answered.

"Seriously?! This is real silk?" Pit asked.

"_All-natural_ silk." Viridi stressed. "This silk came directly from silk worms, which I used to make your sheets and pillowcases."

"Sounds like you really went out of your way." Pit said. "You really did all of this for me?"

"Well, you're not exactly in familiar territory. I figured I could at least make your stay as comfortable as possible." Viridi said, shrugging.

"This really means a lot to me, Viridi." Pit said

"Enough with the mushiness." Viridi said, rolling her eyes before immediately returning to her usual confident attitude. "It wasn't even hard considering I'm a goddess, you know? After all the silk was made, all I had to do was-" she was mid-sentence when she felt something touch the top of her head.

She looked up to see that it was Pit's hand. He was grinning as he began to stroke her hair. Viridi's face quickly reddened.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered out.

"You know, Viridi, you can be really nice when you try." Pit said, still patting her head.

Viridi mentally yelled at herself for allowing herself to become nervous at this action. What in Skyworld was he, a mere angel, doing touching her, a goddess, in such a way?! It was something she'd known humans to do as a sign of affection. Viridi may have hated the humans, but it certainly didn't mean she didn't pay attention to their ways. As such, she knew such a gesture could have…romantic implications. So why was Pit doing it to her? Worse than that, why couldn't she say anything?

"…Uhm…erm…" Viridi managed to get out, now timidly shifting her eyes, trying to look anywhere but into Pit's, causing him to chuckle slightly. Viridi couldn't stand it. What was going on? She'd never acted this way before. For the first time it was as if she was unable to say anything. Worse than that, it was because of Pit!

Luckily for Viridi, she began to feel Pit remove his hand from the top of her head. She looked up at him, still slightly red-faced.

"Well, good night, Viridi!" Pit grinned, his own cheeks slightly red.

"Y-Yeah…night…" she said, before exiting the room as calmly as possible. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned back against it, sliding down to the floor while breathing a sigh of relief.

Viridi struggled to control her thoughts. Why would he choose such gesture to thank her? Why had he been so natural with it, bidding her good night as if nothing had happened? She tried to rationalize the situation. The gesture between humans didn't always imply romantic feelings. It merely carried the connotation of being pleased with another person. It didn't mean he had any sort of feelings for her.

As she walked to her own room, she couldn't help but wish that there was a possibility she was wrong.

* * *

The day after first arriving at Viridi's Temple, she guided Pit on a mission to retrieve the Lightning Chariot, something he would need in order to rescue Lady Palutena. Pit surprised himself, by enjoying the mission more than he thought he would. He'd originally been slightly nervous both at not having Lady Palutena and at having Viridi to control his flight and guide him for an entire mission. And, though she did shoot him from a cannon at one point, he otherwise really enjoyed the mission. Viridi had continued her nice streak: sending some of her troops to help with the tougher enemies, engaging in friendly conversation with him about his choice of weapon, and even offering him encouragement when Hades showed up. Best of all, she'd made him an enormous hot spring! It was the most relaxed Pit had felt since being separated from Lady Palutena. In the end, they succeeded, and returned to Viridi's temple with the chariot.

Figuring he was probably tired after the long climb and fight with the Chariot Master, Viridi suggested that Pit rest for a couple of days before going out to Lady Palutena's Temple. For the most part, Pit spent that time with Viridi, playing some of her video games with her, and training for the upcoming mission together. For some reason, though, Pit would look forward to his time with Viridi. She would still tease him, but it was different than normal and in a more playful way. And Pit would tease her back and sometimes get her to crack a smile at his jokes or even a cute giggle if he was lucky. Even though Pit _was_ worried about Lady Palutena, he found a sort of comfort in spending time with Viridi and felt that it was the most fun he'd had in a while.

As Pit lay on his temporary bed thinking on these things, it suddenly hit him.

"It's like…me and Viridi are real friends now!" he said, happily. "I wonder what she's doing right now. I haven't seen her since earlier at breakfast."

Pit sprang out of his bed and exited the room, running into the main hall while calling for Viridi. As such, he barely noticed someone was in front of him until they collided.

"OW!" Pit yelled, falling backwards. He looked up to see who he'd run into and nearly gasped in shock.

"Phosphora!" he exclaimed. The nymph-like warrior of electricity rose from the ground and resumed her normal status of floating above the ground.

"Hmm…" Phosphora said in her usual flirty sounding tone, "So I guess it's true; you really have been here."

"When did you get here, Phosphora?" Pit asked. Phosphora crossed her legs as she levitated.

"Not too long ago." she said. "I heard news buzzing around that you were staying here, and I just wanted to see for myself. Plus, I've been gone for a while; it's about time I came back here to see how things are going, anyway."

"Sorry about running into you." He said, before asking: "Do you know where Viridi is?"

"I think Arlon said she went to his Lunar Sanctum." Phosphora replied.

"The Lunar Sanctum? What's she doing there?" Pit wondered out loud.

"How should I know? Why don't you go see for yourself?" Phosphora said.

"Okay." Pit said, confidently, but quickly became uncertain. "Uhh…how do I get there?" Phosphora smirked.

"Relax, I can send you there." she said.

"You can?" Pit asked. She nodded.

"I may not be a goddess, but there are certain things I can do." She said.

"Okay then. I'm ready." Pit said. Phosphora, on the other hand, remained in her relaxed position as if she was still set on talking to him.

"You know Pit…Mistress Viridi's probably going to be pretty bummed when you leave." she said.

"She is? You think so?" Pit asked. Phosphora nodded.

"Mistress Viridi doesn't really get to 'hang out' a lot like you do with Palutena. It's not like that here." she explained. "Arlon pretty much stays in his Lunar Sanctum. Cragalanche spends much of his time training on ground. And…well, you already know I don't particularly live here either. So, Mistress Viridi's pretty much on her own when she's not commanding her troops."

"Really? Sounds pretty lonely." Pit said, sympathetically. Phosphora grinned to herself upon hearing this.

"Yeah. I just wish she had a friend or something. She may not admit it, but I think she wants one." Phosphora said, grinning as she noticed Pit's eyes widen a bit. "So, ready to go?"

"Ready!" Pit said, as if taking a mission.

"Okay, here goes!" Phosphora said. Lightning began to crackle from Phosphora's hands and quickly spread up her arms.

"WOAH!" Pit exclaimed as lightning suddenly surrounded him. Phosphora raised her arms and Pit disappeared.

* * *

The lightning dimmed around Pit and he recognized the Lunar Sanctum's spacy interior.

"Geez! I thought she was about to fry me!" Pit exclaimed.

The section of the Sanctum he was sent to was that of the more moonish appearing areas rather than the futuristic looking "cities". He was on a tall golden platform where he could see space extend far beyond. A little further ahead, he noticed Viridi who was also gazing at the sky.

"Viridi, is everything alright?" Pit asked, approaching her. Viridi was shocked to hear his voice and turned around.

"Pit? How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

"Phosphora told me." Pit replied, causing Viridi to raise an eyebrow. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Just…thinking." She said, turning back to stare at the stars. "Why? What are you so concerned for?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We're friends now so…" Pit began saying, before Viridi interrupted him.

"F-Friends?" Viridi said. "What do you mean friends?"

"Well…you've been really nice to me lately…so…I just thought…" Pit began saying before Viridi cut him off.

"I said I was helping you to stop Hades…not to become friends or anything." She said, not sounding very certain even to herself.

Pit's expression was a combination between "upset" and doubt. "What about when you saved me back at the Aurum? Or when you sent some of your troops to help me?"

"The Aurum, Hades, whatever!" Viridi exclaimed. "Like I said before, I did what was in _my_ best interests!"

Pit looked rather taken aback at her sudden outburst. Viridi could see the slight concern in his expression and softened her tone slightly.

"What do you want to be friends so bad for anyway?" Viridi asked, turning away slightly.

"At the end of one of our missions once, Lady Palutena told me I should make more friends." Pit explained, scratching his cheek.

Viridi was shocked upon hearing this but chose not to say anything. After all, she never pictured Pit as someone who needed friends with how upbeat he was.

"You've been helping me out a lot lately. And it's been really fun playing games and stuff around here." Pit continued. "So I thought, we were…becoming friends. I never really liked being enemies in the first place."

Viridi began to feel bad about yelling at Pit. After all, it_ certainly_ wasn't like she didn't want to be Pit's friend. She'd enjoyed spending time and playing games with Pit as much as he had with her. She'd actually been elated when Pit referred to her as his friend moments ago and was even touched by the fact that he'd been looking for her.

"I've had fun with you while I was here. I think I'm gonna miss this place when I leave." Pit said.

"You…you will?" Viridi said, finally turning to look at him with widened eyes.

"Well yeah. I mean, I love staying with Lady Palutena and the Centurions, but…normally it's just us. And we do pretty much the same old stuff all the time." Pit explained. "With the Centurions on guard most of the time, and Lady Palutena normally fulfilling her role as ruler of Skyworld, sometimes I'm just doing things by myself when I'm not on duty."

Viridi turned away from Pit stayed quiet for a moment. "_He's kind of like me…"_ she thought to herself. "_I never would have guessed it._"

"I've really enjoyed being here. It's fun to have someone else to play video games or to train with." Pit said, happily.

Viridi smiled to herself and spoke after a few seconds. "I guess...I might just…miss having you here, too…" she mumbled, though Pit heard exactly what she'd said.

"But it's not like we won't ever see each other again." He reassured her. Viridi turned back around to face Pit again.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Viridi agreed. "After all, there_ is_ still Hades we're gonna have to defeat."

"And after we save Lady Palutena, maybe she'll let me come back here some time." Pit added.

"You...you'd ask her?" Viridi asked, slightly surprised. "You think she will?" Pit nodded.

"I don't see why not." He said, giving her a thumbs up and eliciting a smile from Viridi.

"Feeling better?" Pit asked with a comforting smile. Viridi nodded.

"And…I'm sorry, Pit. I didn't mean to yell at you." she said, sincerely. "I didn't mean I didn't want to be friends, it's just…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Pit said. Viridi looked up at him in confusion. Pit was smiling at her as if he knew something she didn't, but she only responded by nodding.

"Let's get back." Viridi said. Pit nodded. Viridi summoned her scepter, raised it in the air, and the two were whisked back to Viridi's main hall.

"We're gonna be able to do all kinds of cool things together!" Pit exclaimed as if suddenly filled with energy. "Like playing Mario Golf! Or the new Super Smash Bros.! And Lady Palutena could be the announcer and…!"

"Yes, Pit, it does sound fun." Viridi said, ending his rambling. Pit sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"But before any of that, we'll have to rescue Palutena." Viridi continued. "We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

Pit could hardly contain his excitement. He suddenly grabbed Viridi, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Viridi, I would have never been able to do any of this without you!" Pit said, twirling her around.

"P-Pit! W-What are you doing?!" Viridi said, shocked by his action.

"And on top of that, we're friends now!" Pit added, gleefully.

"Okay, okay! I get it, just let me go already!" Viridi yelled.

"Why? What's the matter?" Pit asked, obliviously.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter?' Just put me down!" Viridi said, hoping he didn't notice the blush rushing to her cheeks.

Pit slowed to a stop, but kept his arms around Viridi and chuckled a bit after looking down at her.

"What's so funny?" Viridi asked, trying not to show to nervousness in her voice.

"You know, Hades was right that one time." Pit said.

"What are you talking about?" Viridi asked. "What was he right about?"

"You _are_ pretty cute when you're flustered." Pit said, grinning at her.

There was a short moment of silence, leaving Pit somewhat confused.

"…Viridi?" he said. Viridi was looking down, refusing to look anywhere else.

"_D-Did…did he just s-say…"_ Viridi thought to herself.

"Uh…Viridi?" Pit said again.

"PIIIIIIIIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled, blushing furiously.

"Wait, what?! Woah!" Pit yelled letting go of Viridi as she summoned her staff and leaves filled the room like a tornado.

"Hey! What are you so mad about?!" Pit yelled in confusion as he ran from Viridi.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO NONCHALANTLY?!" Viridi yelled as she chased after him, controlling the leaves like darts and aiming them at Pit.

"IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!" he yelled in response while dodging. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND GIIIIRRRLLLS!"

Pit continued to yell as he ran from Viridi all over the main hall as Arlon and stood father off watching the two.

"Might I suggest we take action towards stopping them?" Arlon proposed.

"Naah, it's fine." Phosphora said, joining him. "This is pretty entertaining."

"Should I suspect that you had something to do with this?" Arlon asked. Phorphora smirked.

"Hmm…maybe." she said. "But I was just trying to help Mistress Viridi make a friend." She added, trying to sound innocent.

"Besides, we might as well get used to it." Phosphora continued. Arlon raised an eyebrow.

"What you do mean by that?" he asked.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see Pit here." Phosphora said, smirking before leaving the scene. Arlon raised an eyebrow before looking back at the two running around the Temple before he understood what she meant.

The chase seemed to have turned into a game. Pit was now flying above Viridi as she launched attacks at him, which he was able to avoid with relative ease. She followed him on platforms made of earth. She began to summon some of her smaller troops, like Nutskis, to shoot at him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Pit laughed.

"_Please_, you've dealt with more difficult stuff than this before!" she replied, smirking.

Arlon smiled to himself, happy for his young goddess ally. "Perhaps you're right about that, Miss Phosphora." Arlon said as he turned to walk away himself, leaving the young angel and goddess to enjoy the rest of their game before it would be time to head out the next day.

* * *

**Well, I hope I did an okay job with this. Sorry if it seems to go on for a while for a oneshot...thing; sometimes I just have things going on and on and it may get a bit weird, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Suggestions and feedback are welcome and appreciated. **

**There are also a couple of things I want to address.**

**-Viridi's place of residence – It's never actually explained where exactly Viridi lives, according to my knowledge. The only thing we know is that she has/had a depot to grow Reset Bombs. So I made up a place, based on the interior of her sanctuary should you choose it after beating the game/in those few Chapters when she's in charge for her to reside. **

**Now according to the Icaruspedia, Viridi's homeland is Overworld, which, according to the wiki is the earth or land, or simply not Skyworld or the Underworld. Personally, I believe Viridi lives in Skyworld, or at least in the sky, but not on land. Reasons included being the fact that the bombs come from the sky every time they are summoned. It's also clear that the Reset Bomb factory is in the sky.**

**This is also supported by the fact that the wiki does say (or did at the time of writing this) that Viridi's Temple is located in Skyworld as well as the fact that when Pit leaves for a mission, upon exiting, he's still in the sky. Which begs the question of "How does she live in the Overworld?" but I guess that isn't important.**

**-Palutena VS Lady Palutena – You may have picked up on the fact that Palutena was referred to by different terms here. Obviously, whenever Pit speaks about her, he will use Lady before her name. Anyone else will not. If Pit is thinking or has just spoken, we assume that we are still in his POV and she will be referred to as Lady Palutena. Any other time, she will just be Palutena. I myself prefer consistency and wouldn't want to be a hypocrite without explaining why it was done, so, there you go.**

**Finally, I hope I did a decent job of keeping everyone in character. If not, please bring it to my attention so that I may attempt to at least make a note of it rather than be oblivious to it. Also, please note any grammatical errors so I can fix those as quick as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day~**


End file.
